Pulling Teeth
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: Kisuke gets Ichigo to admit his lust. UraIchi. smut. Pwp.


Business: I own nothing.

a/n: a request from Ganymede Lullaby. And a warmup attempt for another fic that will hopefully be easier. Phew this was hard [pun not intended]. I tried to write what you like. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to Sesh for grammarhounding and assisting my whiny ass on this. Planning a sequel with actual plot/sappy mushy stuff aka what I do best but will see.

Notes: UraIchi. Nsfw. Some teasing a la 'Say It' [it _was_ an attempt at a warmup]. Teacher/student relationship. One lame innuendo. Title drop. No real plot whatsoever. Potential ooc-ness as first real attempt writing these characters.

* * *

 **Pulling Teeth**

Ichigo slung his backpack over his shoulder and stood up to leave the classroom. School had already finished for the day, and he was glad of it. Ever since becoming a shinigami – well, a substitute shinigami – he'd grown quite bored and frustrated with school. With life. With the sheer humdrumness of it all. He sighed as he walked out of the classroom. Wishing for something to happen. Apart from the odd low level hollow appearing, there wasn't much going on, and it was beginning to grate on him. Drive him insane. Goddamn it, he needed excitement! He needed adventure! He needed... he needed...

"Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo looked up, jerked from his thoughts by someone calling his name.

"Kisuke?" he answered. Quickly looking around him to discover his aimless wandering had brought him to the Urahara Shop. And that the shop owner himself was standing in the doorway, peering curiously at him over his fan.

"Uh-huh, that's my name," Kisuke said, smiling though Ichigo couldn't see it. "Though the way you say it, you can wear it out if you want to. Although I suspect that's not _really_ why you're here, is it now?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. Why _was_ he here? What could have possibly driven him here?

"I came for another training session." Ichigo told him. But Kisuke only raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? Come back for another beating, have you?" he teased. "Didn't your ass get enough of a pounding last time?"

Ichigo scowled, and his cheeks coloured at the implication. "Shut up!" he spouted, "It's nothing like that, you damn pervert!"

Kisuke just lowered his fan and smirked at him. "You've got a rather dirty mind, Ichigo," he said smugly. "I merely stated that last time I simply kicked your ass. _You_ were the one who misinterpreted."

Ichigo scowled and clenched his fist. "Why you rotten... look, are you gonna train me or not?"

Kisuke closed the fan in his hands and smiled at his pupil.

"Hm. Well, if you put it like that, I guess I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"

Ichigo grinned, his cheeks having returned to their usual colour. "No, I guess you don't."

Kisuke nodded and stepped aside to let Ichigo pass through the doorway.

"I guess you better come inside then."

. . .

The pair of them sat in the shop while Kisuke poured them each a cup of tea. "To relax you", he said, when Ichigo looked at him sceptically. "You can't go into battle taut as a wire, Ichigo. If you do, you'll end up making mistakes that'll get you killed."

After that, Ichigo sat down, dropped his bag, and set about 'relaxing'.

"So, apart from a rematch, what else brings you to my humble shop, Kurosaki-san?" Kisuke asked, grinning in that falsely-innocent way of his.

Ichigo frowned at him. "How many times do I have to tell you to just call me 'Ichigo'?" he asked, trying not to scowl and scowling anyway. "You don't have to be so damn formal, you know."

Kisuke chuckled and poured himself another cup of tea. "Alright, alright," the older man ceded. "Man, you _really_ need to relax, _Ichigo."_

Ichigo tensed up, annoyed. He couldn't quite put his finger on why, but something about the way his teacher had said his name pissed him off.

"You don't have to be so... so..." Ichigo trailed off, unsure of the right word to use. There _was_ a word for Kisuke's tone, he knew, but he couldn't for the life of him think what it was. Which only pissed him off _**more.**_

"So _what?"_ Kisuke asked, grinning.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think!"

"Well, don't try too hard, you'll hurt yourself."

"Will you just shut up?" Ichigo scowled. "Damn, you're annoying."

"Ah, and yet you actively seek out my company..." Kisuke smiled. "So I can't really be all _that_ annoying, can I?"

Ichigo glared at him. Hating to admit that he was right. "Bite me." he said.

Kisuke's grin only widened, devilishly. "You should be careful, Ichigo, because I might just take you up on that offer."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the older man. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked, dubiously. But the enigmatic man in front of him just smirked. Like he knew something Ichigo clearly didn't.

"Oh, come on, Ichigo," Kisuke drawled. "Don't tell me you're _really_ that innocent."

Ichigo just stared back at him, nonplussed. "What?"

"Oh please," Kisuke said. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not watching. Don't tell me you haven't thought about me biting you at least _once."_

Ichigo felt immense heat flood into his face at that. Because, of course, he had.

"Wh-what?!" he exclaimed. "I've never once thought of anything like that! You pervert!"

. . .

Kisuke blinked, a little surprised. Maybe Ichigo really was that innocent. But he doubted it. The flush of red in Ichigo's cheeks was unmistakable. And he recovered himself quickly.

"Oh, come now Ichigo," he said teasingly. "Don't play innocent with me," his smirk widened. "Just admit you've been admiring me for some time now."

Ichigo flushed an even deeper red, only confirming his hypothesis. "Am I right? Ichigo?"

"Well... well... I..." Ichigo stammered. Still unable to properly articulate a fully formed sentence.

Kisuke smiled knowingly. "I'll take that as a yes," he said. His tone soft, yet full of devious promises. "I'm quite surprised, though. You haven't made a move on me yet. I'd pegged you as a man who took what he wanted without any hesitation, but... I guess I was wrong."

"Wait, wrong? What're you-" Ichigo fumbled, for both words and logic, "What do you..."

Kisuke sighed. "Oh well. I guess if you won't make a move then I'll have to."

. . .

Ichigo watched dumbly as Kisuke sat his empty cup of tea down beside him and carefully moved his to the side too. "Wait," he said again, his brain trying hard to catch up with what the shopkeeper had been saying. Trying to match it up to his actions. But his thoughts came to a screeching halt when he felt a pair of surprisingly soft lips press against his own for a mind-melting kiss. One he couldn't help but moan into. Because oh gods, it felt so good – how on earth could kissing another man feel this good? It couldn't possibly-

But it was over all too soon and those lips were pulling away from him, and despite every brain cell fighting against it, a small, pathetic whimper of disappointment left him. Fuck. He hadn't meant to sound so needy. It was just a kiss. Kisses didn't mean anything. But then he felt his teacher's calloused yet gentle hands push him down onto his back, felt his breath on his neck as those lips attacked him again on the soft skin of his throat. Followed by tongue – and teeth. Making him moan softly. Ichigo was sure there'd be some bruises come tomorrow.

"Urahara-san, what are you-" he began, but the other man cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Kisuke, Ichigo. Call me Kisuke."

Ichigo swallowed. "Ki-Kisuke, we-we shouldn't- we should stop."

"Hm? Why?" The shopkeeper asked, in between kisses to his neck. "You seem to be enjoying this." he breathed. Hands now decidedly wandering up and along his body. Under his shirt. Fingertips circling around already hard nipples.

"I'm not-" Ichigo began, only to be cut off mid-sentence when Kisuke's hand slid into his jeans and began fondling him. A gasp escaping him with the sudden yet not unwelcome touches.

"Oh, well," Kisuke smirked. "I can assure you _**this**_ part of you is enjoying this." he purred in Ichigo's ear. Sending little shivers of excitement through him.

"Kis-" Ichigo sucked in another breath as more waves of pleasure crashed over him with the man's ministrations. Particularly the ones his fingers were making. Most notably the way that calloused thumb rolled over the very tip of him. That, coupled with the kisses on his neck – and bites – was driving him absolutely crazy with desire. Making him moan with each wave of pleasure as they washed over his body. "Kisuke..." he moaned. "Oh, _gods,_ Kisuke..."

. . .

Kisuke smirked against Ichigo's neck. At last, he seemed he was getting somewhere. "Hm? Gods _what,_ Ichigo?" he asked, feigning innocence. Oh, of course he knew exactly what he was doing to the young man. Driving him wild and crazy with desire and lust for him. He just wished getting Ichigo to admit that lust wasn't like pulling teeth.

Oh well. If he didn't have to work for it, it wouldn't be very fun now, would it?

"Tell me what you want, Ichigo," he purred into his student's ear again. Pausing his kissing and stroking the young body under him. "Tell me."

. . .

Ichigo groaned. _No... no, why did he stop?_

"Unngh, Kisuke..."

"What is it, Ichigo?" the older man asked. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no!" Ichigo blurted out. Lust getting the better of him. "N-no... don't stop..."

Ichigo was struggling now to even form words, let alone complete sentences. "Ju-just... gods, jus- fu- fuck me."

Kisuke raised an eyebrow and moved so his body was pinning him down. "And you're sure about that, Ichigo?"

Ichigo sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. "Fuck yes!" he kissed. And Kisuke smiled.

"Good," he said, and kissed Ichigo full on the mouth. Pushing his tongue in and hungrily exploring him making him moan again as he tentatively raised his arms and pulled Kisuke close. Reciprocating the kiss.

. . .

After a while, Kisuke broke the kiss and gazed down at his soon-to-be lover. "Right, well," he said, "If we're going to do this, then we better get you out of those clothes, hm?" he winked, proceeding to pull Ichigo's jeans off him. Quietly admiring the boy's strong legs, and wondering what it might feel like to have them wrapped around him. It didn't matter, he'd find out soon enough.

Ichigo moved to take his shirt off, but Kisuke stopped him. "No, leave it on," he ordered. "It looks good on you. And I really only need your jeans off."

Ichigo flushed again, but obeyed. This was just one more thing in which he had to defer to Kisuke's knowledge and experience in, after all. Kisuke rewarded his obedience with a warm smile.

"Very good," he said, sitting up and undressing himself, giving Ichigo a good view while he was at it. Tossing their clothes into the corner and resuming his voracious devouring of Ichigo's mouth. His hands roaming over that delectable body under him. So young and supple. And strong, too. He couldn't forget just how strong...

He had to take a breath just to steady himself, to keep from getting too light-headed at the thought of the power Ichigo had. From getting too aroused and just plowing into his student's body without any care for preparation.

Ah that reminded him... "Wait here," he told Ichigo, getting up and retrieving a small bottle of lube from the pocket of his trousers. Returning to Ichigo with a smile on his face as he poured a big dollop of lube onto his palm.

Ichigo smirked up at him. "What, so you just carry lube around?" he asked. "You really _are_ a pervert."

Kisuke smirked back. "You'll thank me later. Just be quiet and spread your thighs."

Ichigo complied, though the boy's smirk only told him he was enjoying being right. Although Kisuke _was_ enjoying being the subject of Ichigo's admiring gaze as he coated his erection with lube.

When he was done – and Ichigo's eyes had been given enough of a feast – he got down and covered Ichigo's body with his own and kissed him again.

"You ready for the ride of your life?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ichigo grinned.

"Hm. Good." he said. "Now just relax and let me work my magic."

And work his magic he did. Kisuke spread Ichigo's thighs further apart and pushed a lube-coated finger inside him. Making Ichigo gasp at the intrusion as Kisuke probed and stretched him. Gently, of course. He didn't want to hurt Ichigo. Far from it.

When Ichigo was used to the sensation, he added a second finger and began stretching and scissoring, searching for that sweet spot inside him that Kisuke knew would send him over the moon. Listening for the moan what told him he'd found it. Enjoying Ichigo's little moans and gasps in the meantime. And the soft little cries of "Kisuke," Ichigo was emitting. Until the boy gave out a loud, guttural moan of ecstasy when his fingertips brushed against a certain spot.

"Oh, I've found it," Kisuke smirked. Ichigo just whimpered.

"Oh, go-gods, d-do that again!" he moaned. "P-please, Kisuke..."

Kisuke chuckled, removing his fingers from Ichigo and pressing his naked body against Ichigo's. His skin hot. But then that was to be expected. Things were about to get very... _heated_ between them. "Just give me a moment, Ichigo," he teased. "You can't rush these things, you know."

"Yeah, well, you _can_ hurry it up a little," Ichigo retorted. And Kisuke laughed.

"Impatient as ever, I see." he smiled. "Very well, then."

And with that, he grabbed Ichigo's hips, positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance, and pushed into him with a guttural groan of his own. He looked down at a panting, flushed Ichigo and grinned wolfishly. "Fuck, you're tight." he said.

"Ha..." Ichigo smiled, though he was breathless. "Of course I am. What were you expecting?"

"Ah, good point," Kisuke mused. "But enough banter. Let's get things... _**moving.**_ "

. . .

Ichigo gasped and moaned as Kisuke pounded into him, starting slowly at first, letting him get used to the sensation – the very pleasant sensation – as the man angled himself to hit that amazing spot inside him again and again. Leaving him with nothing to do but hold on to his lover and move with him. His hands running over the sweat-slicked skin of Kisuke's back while they fucked. The slap of skin on skin providing the beat while their moans made up the harmonies, as Kisuke fucked him so hard he was seeing stars. His whole world had shrunk down to just the two of them, and the amazing things Kisuke was doing to him.

"Kisuke," he moaned, "Kisuke. Oh gods, I'm gonna-"

Ichigo moaned – loudly – his eyes rolling back as his climax hit him like a freight train. Spraying cum all over Kisuke's belly. The older man pounded into him a few more times before following suit, emptying out into him with a final groan and a shudder before collapsing onto him.

The both of them lay there a while, just trying to catch their breath again. Until Ichigo broke the quiet.

"Wow," he sighed, utterly sated. And _**very**_ thoroughly relaxed. Kisuke just chuckled.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Kisuke answered, gently pulling himself out of Ichigo and laying down beside him.

"So," Kisuke said after he'd caught his breath back. "Are you suitably relaxed now, Ichigo?"

Ichigo just laughed breathlessly as Kisuke curled an arm around his waist. "Yeah. I am."


End file.
